User blog:MilkyThief/Ecto Exterminators
Once the quest goes live, check back! Ecto Exterminators Note: Must be at least Level 50+ to start. We start in Western Prontera, we talk to the signpost. The sign is looking for a 5th member to join a ghost hunting crew. Now we head to Juno Library, and inside we need to talk to Vanker, Spanglish, Sadmore or Stunts. Tell them you saw the ad and came to help. Then learn about your gear from Spanglish. After that, head over to Lighthalzen Hotel and speak to the manager, then head upstairs and talk to the employee at the top of the stairs. Next up we are looking for the ghost in the room at the end of the hall. Enter and talk to the ghost. you try and catch it, but you fail and the ghost runs out to the hallway. Back in the hallway, click on the flower pot to kick the ghost out. Then talk to the housekeeping and he will direct you to the couples room. In the room, click on the dresser, and the ghost will run out back to the hallway. Talk to the housekeeping NPC and they direct us down the hallway to the first room on the right. Here we need to look under the table. After flushing the ghost out go back and talk to housekeeping. They send you back to the second room down the hall. In here we need to check under the bed. the ghost runs out to the hallway and hides behind a statue. Here we need to zap it. or capture it. Zap it: Talk to the hotel manager downstairs. Capture it: Talk to the employee at the top of the stairs, then talk to the hotel manager downstairs. Next up head back to the Juno Library to talk to Vanker, Spanglish, Sadmore or Stunts. Next up is Prontera Castle. Inside we are looking for Crusader. He is in the top right corner of the first room. He tells us the ghost ran out to West Prontera. And that we need a Trap to catch it. /navi prt_fild05 187/233 On the map, head towards the bridge, but don't cross it. At this point, spin your camera so you can see a whisper on the other side of the bridge. With a trap in you inventory click on it and roll the trap over to it. After catching the ghost, head back to Prontera Castle and talk to the Crusader. He thanks us and we are on our way back to Juno. Back in the library, it is time for the final showdown, talk to Vanker, Spanglish, Sadmore or Stunts to begin. You are warped to the arena, and after waiting a few moments talk to any of the NPCs to begin. Then you must fight the Destructor, an Angeling MVP clone. It has over 100k HP. After beating the destructor, talk to anyone (Vanker, Spanglish, Sadmore or Stunts) to claim your reward. The quest is not repeatable. Reward Base & Job Exp. (Needs to be confirmed) Thanks for reading, more to come soon. Happy Halloween. Ecto Exterminators & *Eventually* 2015 New Halloween Quest Guides